


What It's Like

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Erections, Established Relationship, Friendship, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Licking, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Questions, Rimming, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snogging, Teasing, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Shane are chilling in a hotel room when Shane starts to ask questions about Mark and Nicky's sex life. Nicky goes above and beyond to answer. In detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like

Nicky yawned, stretching slightly on the bed. The telly was on, and he supposed they were watching it. As much as they were doing anything else. It was a rare few hours free until they headed to the venue in the afternoon and Nicky was making the most of it, sprawled out on the other bed in Shane's room, trying to expend as little energy as possible.

Shane was on the other bed. He'd fallen asleep and woken back up again, though neither of them had said anything. It had always been easy like that, which was probably why Shane was his best friend.

“You looking forward to tomorrow?” Nicky asked. He didn't look over, but he knew Shane was nodding anyway.

“Yeah. Haven't seen Gill in...” He paused, his quiet breaths finding a rhythm to the pace of his brain ticking over. “Two weeks? Three?”

“You okay?”

“I'm okay.” Shane sighed. “It's just been mad.”

“It's always mad.”

“I know.” Shane nodded. “At least I'm distracted I guess. But with Nicole starting school I couldn't exactly shove them all on the plane and take them to Germany.”

“True.” Nicky nodded. “I guess that's what's good about me and Mark. He's always there.”

“Except for today.” Shane pointed out. It was true. Mark had gone off to visit a couple of friends in town. Nicky had considered going, but they'd been in each other's pockets all week and he didn't really know them that well. It was nice to have time apart sometimes. After eight years together they knew each other inside out, weren't exactly joined at the hip any more. Not that Nicky didn't love every second they were together.

“He's got his own life.” Nicky shrugged. “Plus if I see him all the time I never get to miss him.”

“You like missing him?”

“I like it when he comes back and we've been missing each other.” Nicky explained with a smirk. “And then there's nudity.”

“Too much information.” Shane pulled a face. Nicky laughed. “Though I won't say I'm not jealous.”

“Of what? Mark naked?” Nicky glanced over, saw Shane go a little pink.

“No of...” The younger man sighed. “You know. Like, having it on tap.” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Like, it's fine. But with the kids and her being in Sligo and me being...” He shrugged. “It's not like we can just go at any given time.”

“Aw, Shay.” Nicky chuckled, saw cheeks pinken a little more. “You hard up for it, mate?”

“Fuck off.” An embarrassed smile crossed his friend's face. “No. I'm just...” His hands folded behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. “Just saying you're lucky, always having him there. It's nice.” He looked over. “Like, when it first started out I admit I was surprised, but... you two work really well together.”

“Yeah. We do.” Nicky grinned. “He's perfect.” He rolled on his side to look at Shane, propping himself up on one elbow. “You were surprised? Of what?”

“You know.” Shane shifted, looking like he was trying to find the words. “Like, he was gay, and then you were gay...”

“Right...”

“No. I dunno. The first time I saw you two kissing it was a bit like 'oh, what's going on there?' Not like homophobic or anything, it was just a bit unexpected.”

“You kiss your wife all the time.”

“I know. I'm not saying...” Shane sighed, eyes shifting like he was looking for a rope to pull himself out of the hole he was digging. Nicky held back a laugh. “I was twenty-two, you were straight as far as I knew. We all suspected about Mark, of course, but it wasn't like I was all that experienced with... you know. I think I expected you two to start acting differently or something, now that you were gay.”

“What, like, wearing more pink and mincing about?” Nicky laughed. “Seriously?”

“No. I don't know.” Shane was going red. “It was weird. I got used to it.”

“Thanks.” Nicky rolled his eyes. He wondered if he should get offended and then decided not to. Shane looked like he wanted to burst into flames. “Good thing you never saw us having sex.”

“Got pretty close, once or twice.” Shane joked. “You two couldn't keep your hands off each other at the beginning there.” Nicky smiled, remembering. God, being young and in love and having all that _energy_. Not that things weren't good now, but he remembered the fire, the desperate need to find any hidden spot to slam Mark against a wall, yank down his trousers, and inhale him.

“You two were just as bad.” Nicky pointed out. “Think we almost saw the full act once or twice.”

“Funny how things change.” The other boy grimaced.

“Do they?” Nicky flopped back down, looking up at the ceiling as well. It wasn't doing much, but then neither was the TV. “Like, yeah, it's not mad and desperate any more, but if anything the sex has gotten better. You start to know what the other person likes, how to send them crazy. It doesn't feel rushed any more.” He chuckled, remembering. “Not that Mark's ever been bad in the sack. God, you've got no idea.”

“Thanks for that.” Shane drawled. Silence reigned for a moment, and Nicky closed his eyes, feeling the slow pace of the day start to creep into his bones, making him sleepy. After a long minute Shane spoke again, sounding hesitant. “So... it's good then? With a bloke?”

Nicky cracked open an eye in surprise. In all the time he'd been with Mark Shane had never asked anything like this, was always a bit dithery and blushing when it came to personal information like that.

“I couldn't tell you, Shay.” He said honestly. “I've only done it with Mark.”

“Mark's a bloke.”

“Yeah, I've noticed.” Nicky laughed. Heard Shane chuckle awkwardly on the other bed. “It's good. Like, I know I've not got any other lad to compare it to, but Mark's...” He closed his eyes again, sinking into the remembered touch of hands on his skin, of a mouth on his. “You wouldn't think it, I know, but the man is an absolute... Jesus, Shay, you've got no idea.”

“But it's Mark.” Shane joked. “He doesn't look it.”

“Yeah, but it's...” Nicky tried to find the words. “He just kisses me and I'm... fuck. I fall apart. He's amazing.”

“So, what, he's a good kisser?”

“He's an amazing kisser.” Nicky corrected, smiling to himself. “Like, last night. We'd come in from the gig, and I was all ready for bed. I was under the sheets, starting to nod off, and then he climbs in with me. He's so warm, you know? Like, when he cuddles up to you it's perfect. And he's all wrapped around me, my head in his neck and I feel his lips touch my forehead. Just for a second, but it's lovely. It's so lovely.” He sighed happily, remembering the feeling.

“That's it? He kissed your forehead?” Shane laughed incredulously. “I was expecting some mental Gone With The Wind snog.”

“He kissed my forehead first.” Nicky smirked. “Then he started kissing down the side of my face.” He lifted his fingers to his temple, brushing lightly. “He does that. Teases. The tiniest little kisses, like someone's stroking a feather down my face. Everywhere but where I want it. Down my cheek, underneath my chin. Back up the other side. He'll bite sometimes. Just little nips. It's torture. Drives me mad.”

“So did he kiss you then?”

“No.” Nicky shook his head. “Not on the mouth, anyway. He just keeps going. Down my neck. Nibbling my collarbones. He likes to do that. I like it too. And his hands are on my waist and he rolls me onto my back. Kneels over me. On all fours, like. But he doesn't touch me. It's just his mouth. I want him so badly and he's not giving me anything. It's hell.” Those eyes. God, how could you explain feeling like those eyes were touching you all over, caressing and drowning you as they looked up, little bites shivering down his shoulder, nibbling up the underneath of his arm, finding the sensitive skin there and teasing it.

“What...” He heard Shane swallow, the slight tremor in his voice. “What did he do next?”

Nicky opened his eyes, looked over in surprise. Shane's own eyes were closed, his hands folded primly on his chest. But he was still a little red, his mouth curved in the tiniest, indefinable frown.

“He keeps going.” Nicky continued, watching his friend carefully. “It takes him forever. Kissing down my chest. These gorgeous, open-mouthed kisses, like he's trying to suck me in. No tongue, just wet and hot. He scrapes his teeth a little bit. Fuck, I can feel them on my ribs and I just want him to touch me. Kiss me. Something. But he starts to kiss around my nipple. Not touching it, just moving around it. Then one hand comes up and started touching my face. My neck. Going behind my head and sliding through my hair. His fingernails dig into my scalp. It makes me shiver when he does that, and he knows how to do it so well. Like, if I'm stressed out he'll just give me a massage sometimes. Turns me to jelly.”

Nicky stretched on the bed at the memory. They knew each other so well. It was such a nice feeling. He remembered the first time Mark had done that, Nicky sitting between his legs, leaned forward while hands had slowly kneaded his shoulders, then slid up, thumbing carefully into his nape, fingers spread out and sliding through his hair, pinkies massaging his temples. He'd nearly fallen apart on the spot. Totally boneless and slipping through large, talented fingers.

“Then it's coming back around, sliding down my neck, and I bite his thumb on the way past. Suck it in. He laughs, but he lets me keep it. Starts moving it like it's fucking my mouth. So I start sucking it. Swirling my tongue around like I'm going down on it. And he looks up with these intense eyes, staring at me while his mouth goes lower. His eyes are amazing when he's turned on. They go all sleepy, this dark dark blue like he's getting ready to eat you up.” He groaned to himself, heard Shane's breath hitch.

“And then he gets to my bellybutton. Starts licking it. Sticking his tongue in and fucking it while his thumb's fucking my mouth. God, I want him. He's a demon. Then the thumb comes out and he starts stroking my nipple. Really slow and it's kind of sticky and slippery at the same time where it's all covered in spit. I love it when he does that. You ever had someone make you come just from touching your nipples?”

“No.” Shane said softly.

“I have. Two years ago. I didn't know you could do that, but he was just kissing me. Touching me. His fingers were making these little circles. It felt like it went on for hours, then he started biting one, pinching the other one. I was losing it. Like, physically shaking, and then I just... went. All over myself without him even touching me.” He groaned to himself, not meaning to, but feeling the remembered tension, the way he'd arched in Mark's arms, gasping and crying out.

Shane didn't reply. Nicky kept his eyes closed, spreading his legs a little to make room for the swelling in his trousers.

“But this time he's just teasing. I'm going mad anyway. He's laughing against my bellybutton and the vibrations are making me nuts, his thumb still touching me. Then it starts sliding down. Fingernails scraping down my sides. I'm a mess. He's so hard. I can see it. He's on all fours and it's just perfect. His hand strokes down to my hip, then it's grabbing my arse. Lifting me up a little bit and his tongue's going lower. Doesn't touch me, just goes around. He's got his other hand on my stomach, holding me down while he starts sucking my balls. His hand's on my arse, but his fingers start moving, and one's on me. Making little circles. Like electricity.” He opened his eyes, looking over. “You ever had someone touch your arse, Shay?”

Shane seemed to flinch at the sound of his name, but his eyes remained closed.

“No.” He said finally. “That's too weird.”

“It's not.” Nicky murmured. “It's amazing.” He sighed happily. Mark had always had a thing for his arse. The first time they'd made out it had been the only place his hands had wanted to go, kept cupping him and squeezing, yanking him in tight, grinding them together. Nicky was quite fond of Mark's arse too. He was all warm and hairy, the perfect shape to grab. “It feels so nice. He has the best fingers for it. They're thick, but they're so soft. He's not even going in, just making little circles. His tongue's all over my balls. I don't know what to do with myself. Like, I want to touch myself. I'm about to. Then just before I do he licks me. Bottom to top, then he just... dives down. You don't know, Shane. It's like being inhaled.”

His own hand drifted a little lower, settling onto the top of his thigh. Not touching, not with Shane on the room, but wanting it there anyway. Hips moving slowly against the sheets to the beat of the memory of Mark's mouth.

“He's such a good little cocksucker.” Nicky said, hearing how throaty his own voice sounded. He could hear Shane breathing, the pace picking up slightly. “He can take me so deep. So good. It's so deep I can feel his throat squeezing me. Do you know what that's like?”

“Yeah.” Shane admitted hoarsely. “It's amazing.”

“It is. His lips are so good for it. They're all soft, and his tongue's moving around, teasing me, but his lips. Jesus. They're red and wet, sucking so tight. I've got my hands in his hair because it's so good it _hurt_ s. I feel like I might die if he doesn't stop. It's intense. His eyes always stay open, like they're looking up at me to make sure it's good. It's _always_ good. But he wants it to be amazing.”

It was true. Mark may have been fantastic in bed, but the part that always made Nicky feel totally safe and loved was the earnest, sweet face at the end. The one that wanted to know if that had been good for Nicky. Both of them fucked out and breathless and careful fingers stroking his hip, beautiful blue eyes looking up while Nicky assured him that yes, that had been rather fucking excellent. Being asked, sometimes, whether there was something he wanted. Knowing that Mark would always happily indulge whatever kink or whim he was feeling at the time, even if it was only to snuggle up together and just be.

“I'm about to come. I'm so close. He knows, too. Pulls off at the last minute and I want to scream, watching his eyes laugh at me. His finger's still moving. Sometimes he'll lick me out.” That was definitely up there on Nicky's list of favourites. He had spent too much of his time with Mark writhing on the bed, crying out embarrassingly loudly while a tongue pushed into him, lapping him into a needy, desperate puddle. “Not last night. I'll be off if he does that. I'll never make it.”

“It's not... like... gross?”

“No. It's amazing.” Nicky grinned. “Fuck, you don't know til you've had it. I'll sit on his face, sometimes. He'll be holding me open so far I think I'm going to be torn in half while he just _fucks_ me. I'm on top but he's got total control. It's insane. I don't know what to do with myself.” Grabbing the headboard, feeling so open. Bizarrely connected, despite the wicked growls coming from Mark's throat. So intimate and so fucking hot at the same time.

“He gets up.” Nicky continued. “Then he's finally kissing me. Laying on top of me while we're snogging on the bed. He's poking me in the thigh, I'm poking him in the stomach and I'm so close to the edge. His mouth still tastes like toothpaste but I can taste myself too. It's the best thing in the world, knowing where he's been. Knowing he's mine. Fuck. I'm grabbing his arse back, shoving a finger into him and he just _takes_ it. It slides in like butter. He's hot and wet and tight and all I want is to fuck him. To feel him. He makes these noises when I finger him, like nothing you've ever heard before. Like little sobs, almost. His face is the best. He wants it so badly and god I want to give it to him.”

He looked over at Shane, wanting to know if he was pushing this too far. Not sure why he was even saying this at all. But he'd started talking and it appeared he had a captive audience. And hell, he missed Mark.

“He climbs up. He's so open, so hard. I've got the spot and he's going mad. Just shoving back onto it and kissing me. _Really_ kissing me. Like he's trying to eat my face. His teeth are all over. His tongue's everywhere. He's making those brilliant, gorgeous noises and I can't. I have to fuck him. He needs it too. He's where he needs to be before I even ask. I line up, don't have to push in because he's sliding down. Making this sound...” Nicky tried to replicate it, a tortured, breathless groan. Heard Shane whimper in reply. “He's so tight. You think you know, but you don't. It's not the same. It's too tight and it's not wet enough. It has to hurt but it doesn't look like he cares. So I grab the lube off the drawers next to the bed and when he lifts up again I slick it. All over and when he drops down it's _smooth_. He sounds like he's dying and I can't breathe and I just...” He bit his lip, remembering that first slick slide, the ripple of muscle adjusting around him.

“So tight.” He croaked. “I love fucking him. He's beautiful. He's riding me. We're joined at the lips. His hips are moving like crazy and I'm still almost at the edge. It hurts my eyes to look at him when he's like that. I just want to touch him. Grab his arse and hold him open so it's so smooth it's like silk. Perfect.” He heard Shane gulp and smirked to himself. “I can't stop kissing him. I never want to stop fucking him, but it's that moment. When I get the right spot and everything goes so tight. He's still kissing me but we're both moaning like mad, and I'm getting it every time. I can feel it. He's practically crying and I'm trying to hold all of him at once, trying not to fall apart myself but oh. Oh god, Shane.”

He reached down, squeezing himself. Saw Shane do the same out of the corner of his eye. It didn't help much, but when it was Mark it wasn't difficult to be this hard.

“I roll us over. He lets me. And shit, that's it. I'm absolutely slamming into him and he's crying out and grabbing onto me. I yank one of his legs over my shoulder, getting him so open, just keep going. He's losing it. I make him touch himself. It's beautiful. He's got a lovely cock. He's jerking it and moving around on the bed. Squirming. His eyes are shut. He looks lost. It's the most amazing feeling, knowing I'm making him feel like that. He's saying my name. Keeps gasping it...” Nicky trailed off, squeezing a little tighter.

“What happened next?” Shane urged breathlessly.

“Then he comes.” He heard Shane whimper. “It feels so good, making him come. He just about screams my name and it's everywhere. All up his chest, all over his stomach. He goes so tight, everything yanking me in at once and I'm done. I don't want to be when he feels so good but I can't help it. Everything's sliding and I'm kissing him, and his leg's still over my shoulder and he's _so fucking tight_ , Shay. Oh my god. It ruins me. I can feel it filling him up, sliding all around me while I keep fucking him as long as I can. I don't want to pull out when I'm done, want to stay inside him forever, but I have to and he makes this noise. Whimpers, almost, when I slide out.”

“He gets the shakes sometimes, when he comes.” Nicky murmured. “Goes all shivery like it's too much, like he's come so hard he can't cope. So I snuggle up to him. Collapse, obviously, but I pull him in and hold him until he stops. I want to go all over again but I don't have the energy and his eyes are going all glazed. It's beautiful.” He swallowed hard, snuck his hand down to squeeze himself again.

“Wow.” He heard Shane say, his voice numb. Nicky smirked, looking over. Shane was hard. It was obvious, his hand rested on his stomach and twitching like it wanted to move lower but wasn't allowed. “Is it always like that?” He asked finally.

“No.” Nicky shook his head. “It's always amazing. Sometimes it's slow. Sometimes we take hours until we're not even having sex. We're just naked together and touching everything we can. Sometimes it's a quickie in the dressing room before a gig. It doesn't matter, though.” He added. “As long as it's Mark, it's perfect.”

“Fuck.” Shane sat up, shaking his head. His knee was lifting, hiding the evidence of his arousal. Nicky pretended not to notice. He suspected Shane hadn't really expected to get hard over two of his male friends having sex. “I miss Gillian.” He sighed, leaning his chin on his knee. Nicky nodded sympathetically, stretching a little to displace the tightness in his jeans.

“Only another twenty-four hours.” Nicky promised. Shane nodded, eyes staring blankly in the direction of the TV.

They both jumped when Nicky's phone rang. He grabbed it, smiling when he saw the caller I.D. And lifting it to his ear.

“Hey babe.”

“Hi.” Chocolatey voice in his ear, low and sexy. Nicky felt himself melt a little. Mark sounded cheerful, like the summer sun and laughter and comfort. “I just got back. Where are you?”

“Shane's room.” Nicky grinned, glancing at the boy on the other bed, the careful attempt at nonchalance. “We were just watching TV.”

“Oh. Cool.” Mark was nodding. Nicky didn't know how he knew, but he did. “Think you'll be long?”

“Why? You rushing me?”

“No.” Mark's voice turned cheeky. “Just popped into a shop on the way back. Got you a present.”

“Did you?” Nicky sat up a little straighter. He did like presents. “What did you get me?”

“I'll give you a hint.” Mark paused. Nicky bit his lip to stop himself giggling. “It's about seven inches long and vibrates.”

“Yeah?” Nicky was already standing. Shane was giving him a confused look, but he didn't care, was scooping his shoes off the ground and trying not to fall all over himself around his suddenly painful erection. “Who's it... um... vibrating in?”

“Up to you.” Mark smirked. “Though after last night I think it's your turn, don't you?”

“Yeah.” Shane's eyes were on his back as he barged out the door with a wave over his shoulder. “I think that'd be just fine.”

 


End file.
